memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Voyager personnel
The following is a list of unnamed personnel aboard the : Individuals who served in multiple or unknown divisions are listed below. Civilians Harper's baby This child was the baby of Ensign 's Silver Blood duplicate. It was cause for celebration, according to Kathryn Janeway's Silver Blood duplicate. ( ) }} Dual branches Command and sciences officer This officer served in multiple divisions on board Voyager in the 2370s. Wearing a command division uniform, he was standing next to the tactical station and reading a PADD during the attack of the Kazon-Ogla starships. When Voyager was hit by the Kazon carrier vessel, he was thrown against the console and fell to the ground. Two fellow officers then assisted him and brought him off the bridge. ( ) He worked on the bridge while Voyager tried to escape from a quantum singularity and fell over a console when the ship was hit by a shock wave. ( ) He was in main engineering when Voyager tried to repair the damage done to the nucleogenic cloud being and fell off the second level in engineering when the being activated its defense systems. ( ) He was on duty, wearing a command division uniform, on the bridge when a space-dwelling lifeform hit the ship and he fell off the stairs on the bridge. Ensign Samantha Wildman helped him stand up. ( ) His console on the bridge exploded during a shootout with the Kazon prior before Voyager was taken over by the Kazon. ( ) As part of the sciences division he encountered the Hanonian land eel in a cave on Hanon IV and was eaten by the eel. ( ) File:Voyager command officer during Kazon attack.jpg|On the bridge ( ) File:USS Voyager dual officer 1, command.jpg|On the bridge ( ) File:USS Voyager dual officer 1, sciences.jpg|On Hanon IV ( ) Sciences and operations officer This officer worked in the operations division and sciences division aboard Voyager while stranded in the Delta Quadrant. He was on duty in engineering when the crew prepared to enter Borg space in 2373 and made first contact with Species 8472. ( ) He was on duty in engineering when Tuvok surprised the kissing couple B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris and when Seven of Nine uncovered the Srivani scientist Alzen. ( ) In an alternate timeline created by the Krenim Annorax using his temporal weapon ship, he was among the medical personnel who evacuated sickbay shortly before deck 5 blew off. He then treated the wounded in the triage mess hall. ( ) He suffered from acute functional dyspepsia after consuming Neelix's version of Rodeo Red's Red-Hot, Rootin'-Tootin' Chili. Tom Paris treated him in sickbay. ( ) A biomimetic copy of him was working in the mess hall and cared for the crewmembers who suffered from degradation. ( ) He visited the mess hall and talked to alien visitors while Voyager docked at the Markonian outpost. ( ) He attended a concert by The Doctor, held for the Qomar in the mess hall. ( ) He visited the mess hall when Neelix told B'Elanna Torres and Chakotay how he got sunburned on the surface of the Norcadian homeworld. ( ) He was in the mess hall when B'Elanna Torres, accompanied by Janeway, requested all crewmembers to stop eating because there was a contaminant in the replicator system. ( ) He appeared as part of Neelix peaceful memory during his meditation while trapped in a Jefferies tube, as told as a story by Neelix to the Borg children aboard Voyager. ( ) He took orders from B'Elanna Torres while Voyager was outfitted with the ablative generator from the 25th century. ( ) File:USS Voyager dual officer 2, sciences.jpg|In the mess hall File:Biomimetic copy, science officer 2.jpg|A biomimetic copy of this officer File:USS Voyager dual officer 2, operations.jpg|Working in engineering Unknown division 1940s patron crewman This Voyager crewman was part of the Hirogen training simulations aboard Voyager. He visited "Le Coeur de Lion" as one of the patrons and was later treated in sickbay due to injuries caused by the Hirogen. ( ) Bridge officer #1 This officer was on duty on the bridge of Voyager when he contacted Captain Janeway during her meeting in the meeting room in 2373. He informed her, that she had an incoming transmission from the planet . ( ) |This officer was voiced by an unknown actor.}} Bridge officer #2 This officer was on duty on the bridge in 2371 and informed The Doctor about a medical emergency as a crewmember was suffering from high blood pressure. ( ) |This bridge officer was voiced by an unknown actor.}} Bridge officer #3 This officer was on duty on the bridge when he called Captain Janeway to the bridge. Voyager was hailed from a vessel on its port . ( ) |This bridge officer was voiced by an unknown actor.}} Bridge officer #4 This Starfleet officer was on duty on the bridge when he contacted Lieutenant Commander Tuvok in a corridor. He informed Tuvok that Chief Examiner Nimira of the Mari Constabulary wanted to see him and requested permission to beam aboard. ( ) |This bridge officer was voiced by an unknown actor.}} Casualty #1 This crewmember was working at a terminal near the sickbay when the ship was transported to the Delta Quadrant. When the terminal exploded, this man was killed. ( ) Crewman in French civies This Voyager crewman was among the Voyager crewmembers who were hunted down on the holodeck by the Hirogen. She visited a café in the recreation of Sainte Claire and was later treated in sickbay due to the injuries caused by the Hirogen. ( ) Dalby's friend Ex-Maquis Kenneth Dalby was caught tampering with Voyager s systems in order to increase his friend s replicator rations, one of many violations which made him an ideal candidate for Tuvok's Starfleet field training course. ( ) }} GI-appearing crewman This Voyager crewman was among the Voyager crewmembers who were hunted down on the holodeck by the Hirogen. He appeared as an American GI and later treated in sickbay due to his injuries caused by the Hirogen. ( ) Group during a formal introduction These three males and two females were in the lesson of The Doctor for Seven of Nine in his course Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary. The Doctor called this a "Formal Introduction," which depicted a male and female being introduced by another female, during a social setting. ( ) Jarvin's girlfriend Chakotay believed Jarvin would wish to stay on a planet where the Briori had taken Humans to as slaves, as he had a girlfriend in , and he believed they wanted to raise a family together. ( ) }} Klingon-appearing crewmember This crewman was part of the Klingon simulation on the holodeck, run by the Hirogen. He was lying on the ground when Captain Janeway – also appearing Klingon – fought two other Klingons. Later, he was also present when Karr joined the program. As he was wounded, he was treated in sickbay by The Doctor. He was lying on a biobed just in a Klingon uniform without the Klingon ridges and hair. ( ) , filmed on Paramount Stage 9 – the sickbay set, features the note "1 Klingon (Wade Miller) No Makeup or wig. Costume only. Sc. 53" which identifies him as a crewmember of Voyager.}} Preparatory report ignorers These four away team members, along with B'Elanna Torres, ignored The Doctor's preparatory reports over a span of four weeks in 2373, leading The Doctor to wonder if he ought to even write such reports. ( ) }} Technicians in EV suits These three Starfleet technicians in EV suits prepared the technology from the 25th century and integrated it into Voyager s hull to use the ablative generator during the attack of the Borg transwarp hub in 2378. ( ) Human on Quarra In 2377, this Human was affected by radiation when a mine exploded near Voyager s hull. She and the rest of the crew left in escape pods and were rescued by the , and treated for their radiation burns. However, what the crew didn't know was that the Quarren intended to alter their memories, and make them join their working class on Quarra. When Commander Chakotay infiltrated Quarra to find the crew the first time he entered the main power distribution plant, he passed her working there. Later, her memories were reintegrated, and she returned to life on Voyager. ( ) de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der USS Voyager fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Voyager NCC-74656 nl:Naamloos USS Voyager personeel 01 Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century)